


Like a Stranger (Glory Days)

by Mariokart11



Series: Silverboys AUs [2]
Category: CIX (Band), Treasure 13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silverboys, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: AU, Everyones doin great sweetie, High School Reunion, Its cute too I swear, M/M, The gang gets back together again, a lil angsty, okay maybe a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariokart11/pseuds/Mariokart11
Summary: When his old high school decides to hold an unofficial five year high school reunion, Hyunsuk gets dragged into a mess of old emotions and lifelong friends and far too much dancing.





	Like a Stranger (Glory Days)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, hope you enjoy!

He couldn’t avoid it if he tried, every other word out of Yedam’s mouth was how excited he was for the reunion, Junkyu had torn apart his closet looking for the perfect outfit, but all Hyunsuk wanted to do was sleep.

“Are you  _ sure  _ we have to go? There’s an adventure time marathon on tonight.” He sat on the couch buried in blankets as his dongsaengs hurried about their apartment making sure they looked perfect. 

“It’s only a five year reunion, the school isn’t even involved. I bet no one's even gonna show up from  _ any  _ of our grades let alone mine, everyone’s old now.” His cries of protest were promptly ignored as Junkyu emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and a huge grin. 

“We haven’t seen some of our best friends from high school in  _ five  _ years Hyunsuk-hyung, you’re coming even if we have to drag you there by your Mario Kart pajamas.” Junkyu looked smug as Hyunsuk wrapped a protective arm around his Mario covered legs. 

“I even heard Noa is flying in just to get to see us all again!” Yedam called excitedly from his room, eavesdropping as usual. 

“Come on hyung don’t you want to see Raesung’s face when he sees how impossibly more gorgeous Noa’s become since he went on his social media cleanse?” Hyunsuk rolled his eyes at the thought of Raesung and his pretentious dramatic exit from social media because it was ‘draining his creativity into a pool of self absorption’ but he had to admit the thought was tempting. 

They had all silently agreed to not tell Raesung his high school boyfriend was now a small time supermodel in Japan (although Noa would laugh at the title and promise he wasn’t  _ that _ famous but they’d all seen the local magazines with his face on them when they’d come to visit.) 

“Seunghyun-hyung is coming! Midam-hyung too, imagine the duets if we can drag them to karaoke Hyunsuk-hyung you have to come.” Yedam whined, poking his head out from his room, his hair pushed off his face with a pink headband Hyunsuk had gotten for him as a prank for his birthday, so he could make his skin look perfect. 

Hyunsuk just sighed, throwing the blankets to the floor as he resigned himself to his fate. Junkyu applauded before rushing to Hyunsuk’s closet to find him the perfect outfit. A loud knock sounded at their door and Yedam practically skipped over to open it. 

“Jihoon-hyung! Doby! Welcome!” The boys barely had time to react before an incredibly chipper Yedam had them trapped in a tight hug. After they exchanged pleasantries and caught up over some tea Junkyu had made, they went to finish getting ready. Hyunsuk just stared at the outfit Junkyu had picked for him, even he had to admit Junkyu was good with fashion, he’d taught him well. 

He paired Junkyu’s carefully selected clothes with the red velvet jacket he’d gotten as a graduation gift from his brother and went to do something about his bed head. 

“What happened to you hyung? You look like you got hit by a hurricane.” Jihoon moved so Hyunsuk had space to stand next to him in the mirror.

“I missed you too Jihoonie, at least you don’t have silver hair like an old man anymore.” The younger boy just smiled and went back to fixing his now dark black hair. 

Hyunsuk tried to fix his messy blonde hair before realizing it was hopeless and hopping in the shower. The warm water relaxed him as he smiled, he really was happy to see all his dongsaengs, maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all. He washed his hair as he listened to them all gossip, laughter filling the apartment. He felt at peace, and he could always just stream adventure time another night. 

“I heard even Byunggon hyung is taking time off from his internship to be here tonight.”

And then he remembered why he’d been so initially opposed, one certain tall boy with bright blue hair. They’d been high school sweethearts, hell Byunggon had been his first kiss in the 10th grade, just the thought of him made his stomach drop. 

Things had been great, but the day after graduation Byunggon had fallen off the face of the earth, sending a short goodbye text to their group chat about how he was moving away to intern under a producer that had heard his music and wanted to train him. 

That was it, he’d never heard from the boy again, he didn’t know if he could handle having to look into those dark brown eyes, he didn’t want to look like some abandoned little puppy but he’d never really moved on. 

He’d just buried it, tell everyone he wanted to focus on himself and his studies, pretend he hadn’t just gotten his heart broken in two. Ignoring it had worked well enough for him, burying the thought of Byunggon’s soft touches in random men who thought he was pretty. He’d buried the memories of the times he’d moaned Byunggon’s name when he came, telling people it was a curse word in his mother tongue, pretending he didn’t image Byunggon there pinning him down, fucking him the way he needed to be fucked. It didn’t mean anything, Byunggon was just good in bed, and he was just lonely, that’s what he told himself. 

The thought of facing Byunggon made him lean his head against the shower wall and groan. He wasn’t ready, but there was no way in hell his dongsaengs were letting him stay home tonight, he would just have to man up and face him. 

Getting back into the outfit Junkyu had chosen, he fixed his hair and used some of Yedam’s fancy lotion and went to wait for his dongsaengs on the couch, turning on an episode of It’s Always Sunny to waste his time so he wouldn’t think about a certain tall Korean boy, he refused to think about his deep voice laughing at Hyunsuk’s shitty jokes or the way his hands felt running through Hyunsuk’s hair. He pinched himself and tried to focus on the show, pushing all Byunggon related thoughts to the back of his mind. 

Byunggon was an asshole for leaving, dwelling on their good moments would bring him nothing but more heartbreak. Byunggon didn’t think he was worthy of a goodbye, so Hyunsuk didn’t think Byunggon was worthy of his time, even reminiscing felt like he was losing some game neither of them were playing. 

The car ride there was uneventful, his dongsaengs were lovely, and loud, and he was happy to be with them again. He had to admit he was excited to see what everyone had become, what they had done with the past five years of their lives. 

Hyunsuk has a degree in fashion and an internship at a clothing company which he was more than excited to talk to anyone who would listen, his dongsaengs were all still in college but they’d all done well for themselves, from sports to dance to their academics everyone was esteemed and accomplished. He wasn’t surprised, he’d always known his friends would do amazing things, but it was always thrilling to get to see those amazing things play out. 

They arrived a little early, quickly being wrapped up in hugs by Noa and Midam who had been there a short while. Noa was stunning, he could hear his dongsaengs fawning over the tall boy as Noa blushed bright pink and brushed them all off, giving them all tight hugs. 

Midam had always been quiet but even he seemed overjoyed to see them, hugging them close and asking about their lives. As usual, his dongsaengs were right and he was glad he came. 

He saw Raesung the second he walked in the door, hair longer than Hyunsuk remembered and demeanor confident and goofy as usual. Noa was off getting a drink so they had barely enough time for catching up and hugs before Raesung laid his eyes on the tall angel and his jaw dropped. 

Jihoon lost his shit laughing and soon they were all bent over cracking up at the shock on his face. Noa laughed with them before giving Raesung a hug, holding him close as he whispered something about Raesung being an idiot in the boy’s ear. “You’ve always been the prettiest person I know but Jesus.” Raesung murmured as they all continued to laugh at him. 

“Now you see why we like social media ya fuckin idiot.” Jihoon taunted, grinning at him playfully. Raesung just rolled his eyes and went to get a drink, dragging Noa and his cup of juice along with him. “What did I tell you hyung, totally worth it!” Yedam beamed. He just ruffled the cute boy’s hair and muttered a begrudging “Yeah, yeah.”

Someone handed him a cup full of mango juice (if he had one guess he would say Doby, who was both doting and a big fan of mango juice). He got so caught up in his dongsaengs excitement of being all together again he forgot about his impending doom, mind clear of Byunggon until he walked through the doors. 

Hyunsuk’s heart stopped, the bright blue hair was dyed black, rings adorned his fingers and he was dressed all in black. Hyunsuk’s body betrayed him, forgetting how to breathe. His dongsaengs went to say hello, all bright smiles and loving hugs, but Hyunsuk stayed put, trying to remember how to take air into his lungs. 

Byunggon looked deadly, cocky smirk doing something to Hyunsuk’s insides. He wouldn’t let himself fall victim to Byunggon’s killer aura, he went to go find a stronger drink than mango juice and ignored it. He wouldn’t face it until he had to, wouldn’t face him until he had no other options. 

Seunghun’s arrival brought a smile to his face as he went to hug his hyung, running off to find something else to do before Byunggon came to find one of his high school best friends. He didn’t want to hear their reunion, how Byunggon had kept in contact with Seunghun and not him, he didn’t know if he could take it so he went to find shelter in an empty table and Raesung, who seemed too stunned by Noa’s glory to do much catching up.

They sat there just the two of them in an awe stricken silence as they watched their former lovers in all their new found glory, silently agreeing to not discuss it. It was a somber agreement, both seemingly abandoned by their lovers for bigger dreams, flourishing careers. 

He couldn’t escape the headlines about the up and coming producer Lee Byunggon, who had been taken in by the legend Teddy Park at only 18. Instead he ignored them, seemed surprised and happy for him when Byunggon came up in conversation, ignored every old feeling that was brimming in his mind. 

Raesung seemed too stunned to speak, choosing to watch Noa from afar in awe of the beauty he’d become. Raesung and Noa had been best friends since before Hyunsuk could remember, coming as a surprise to no one when the two had started dating. 

But Byunggon had left for his internship and Noa had left for Tokyo, leaving Hyunsuk and Raesung to brood over many lunches about how they’d been abandoned for a golden opportunity. 

They were both happy for the boys, no one could deny it. Of course they had wanted what was best for the people they loved, but both had expected at least a good bye, a proper “I’m sorry I’m leaving, I love you and I wish you the best.” All they had gotten was silence and headlines about their new found success. 

Raesung had buried himself in work, becoming one of the most sought after producers in Korea, and Hyunsuk had buried himself in his studies, both trying to make something of themselves to bury all the savory emotions they’d been left with. 

Hyunsuk was the only one who really knew the reason Raesung had deleted social media from his life, the constant reminder of what used to be was crushing, seeing someone you love happier without you was a different kind of heartbreak. 

Raesung chose to ignore it in a more permanent way than Hyunsuk, he’d always been the more sensitive of the two, sweet and innocent despite his pretentious ways. Hyunsuk chose to ignore it, and Raesung chose not to see it at all. 

He offered Raesung a sip of his drink, trying not to laugh at Raeungs disgusting face as he swallowed the alcohol. Even in his misery at least he wasn’t alone, clinging to Raesung for dear life. There were times he wished they were closer, wished Raesung was less busy so they could wallow together more often but it had been too long for them not have not moved on, so they ignored it and caught up as old friends when they could. 

Eventually the DJ started to play their favorite songs from high school, and before he knew it Jihoon in all of his high school dance team glory was dragging him and Raesung away from their comfortable silence and into the middle of the dance floor. He pondered making a run for it, but then he saw the smiles on his dongsaengs faces and realized he was beaten. 

He let himself get caught up in the music, more than a little aided by the contents of a certain red solo cup that was now tightly gripped in Raesung’s hand as they were thrown about the dance floor by a mob of adorable (and incredibly enthusiastic former dance team) dongsaengs. He could feel the smile growing on his face as he sang along terribly to every word, taking Raesung by his free hand and jumping around to the beat. 

Him and Raesung downed the remaining contents of the cup before Junkyu took him by the waist in a dramatic half tango half slow dance, parading him across the dance floor. He slumped into the koala boy’s chest in a fit of giggles, his cheeks sore from smiling too wide. Maybe high school really had been their glory days. They all had everything they wanted, degrees and internships and jobs, but they would never have friends like these again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Appreciate y'all reading! I have updates half written already I swear I'll try to be more consistent if I have the time, never change silverboys (and magnum, treasure 13, cix and ab6ix) fans!


End file.
